This invention generally relates to a damper control for stoves and particularly to such control for a fireplace installed woodburning tove. More particularly, this invention is directed to a damper control which includes a rod which adjusts the damper and a shield which prevents creosote build-up on the rod.
The prior art discloses mechanisms for adjusting the exhaust damper in woodburning stoves. These mechanisms are usually located above or on the upper side of the firebox and, in a fireplace installed stove, adjacent to the fireplace cover panel. The major disadvantage of this type of control is that, because of its position over the firebox, the operating mechanism for the damper becomes hot to the user's touch and its use requires reaching over the firebox.